Changes in a network may include changes in the configuration of the network, changes in the composition of the network (e.g., new entities, removed entities, moved entities, etc.), upgrades to controllers or other network components, policy changes, etc. These changes may cause unintended consequences and/or errors. In cases where multiple sets of changes have occurred, it is often difficult and tedious to identify what has changed and how. Further, where each individual change causes multiple effects, it is often difficult and tedious to determine which effects are new and which are merely a continuation of effects from previous network compositions.